The Light
by exoandthg
Summary: Kai has a passion for dancing. Bona is the dance machine. What will happen between Kai and Bona?
1. Intro

**HEYY ALL YOU FOLLOWERS OUT THERE! I AM WRITING THIS FANFIC TOO ALL YOU EXOTICS! THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY MY FRIEND'S POEM**

**Her light**

She walks in the dark  
She's always been there  
Alone, for so long  
But she doesn't know  
She's never been allowed to see it  
Obscured from her by others  
Doesn't even know it's there  
He sees it  
There within her  
Shining bright and beautiful  
He wants her to see it too  
He tries so hard  
But always it gets blocked  
She doesn't believe him  
She does see a light though  
Coming from him  
She thinks she's not worthy  
She doesn't have her own  
She tries to keep her distance  
Afraid that her darkness  
Will dim his light  
She doesn't know  
She can't tell  
Never seen it herself  
He's only been reflecting it  
Her light

**Copyright Helen =w=**

**HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS! I PROMISE IT WONT BE LONG :P OK LOVE YOU ALL AND HAPPY READING!**


	2. Chapter 1: Throwback

_5 years ago..._

_At Lola Dance Academy..._

_Kai's POV:_

_I walked into the classroom. Whew, not all girls again. Guess this time I won't be that lonely._

_teacher: Hello everyone! I am your teacher Mrs Rose. Everyone introduce yourself! Tell me your favorite genre. Let's start from you._

_She then points to a short girl with long hair that reaches her waist._

_She steps forward and start to speak._

_Bona: Hello my name is Bona. I am 12 years old and my favorite genre is jazz._

_I looked at her closely, she has dark brown eyes, pitch black hair that is really straight. She is not really tall, like about the height that reaches my nose. Her lips are soo pink and kissable. Wait why am I thinking this way? I shook my head and looked at the teacher. _

_After around 5 boring people, there is another girl who couldn't stop staring at me. It feels so weird._

_Mona: Hello my name is Mona. I am 12 years old and I like ballet._

_She then stares at me again. Then there is a guy._

_Lay: Hello, my name is Lay and I am 13. I like jazz and hiphop._

_then it's me._

_me: Hello, my name is Kai and I am 13 as well. I like jazz._

_Then we are done. It is a fairly small class, but you learn more stuff right?_

_After dancing for 2 hrs, it is break time. I walked up to Lay._

_Me: You are really good!_

_Lay: Thanks. _

_Me: Wanna be friends?_

_Lay: Sure :) _

_Me: Do you want to hang out after class?_

_Lay:Sorry I can't, I have plans._

_Me: It's alright :)_

_Then I smiled at him and walked to my bag. I grabbed my water bottle and drank some water. Mona walked to me._

_Mona: Hey Kai!_

_Me: Hi._

_Mona: You are really good! You look so hot when you dance!_

_Me: Thanks._

_Mona: Wanna be friends?_

_Me: No thanks._

_Mona: But oppa!_

_I walked away from her. She is so annoying, then I walked up to Bona._

_me: Hi Bona!_

_Bona: Hey :)_

_me: Mona is so annoying!_

_Bona: Yeah, she is my sister._

_Me: You are the better sister :)_

_Bona: Thanks_

_Me: So do you want to hang out after class?_

_Bona: Sure, why not? Look at Mona, she has her triangle already._

_I looked over to Mona, she is talking to 2 other girls and they are giggling and continuously staring at me. Wow._

_Me: Ok, meet you at the front desk._

_3 hours later..._

_Dancing was very tiring. But I get to meet Bona! I walked to the front desk and see Mona. She looked like she was about the hit Bona. I ran over and grabbed Mona's hand._

_me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

_Mona: Oppa! She is a B***H! Why are you friends with her?_

_me: She is your sister! I choose my friends ok?_

_Mona: But oppa! I am the better sister!_

_me: Shut up and leave right now._

_Bona: Kai, you don't have to..._

_Me: Bona, it's alright._

_Mona: BONA! I SWEAR! I AM GOING TO TAKE KAI AWAY FROM YOU!_

_Bona: We are just friends, we just met..._

_Mona: SHUT UP! YOU B***H! MOMMY AND DADDY DOESNT EVEN LIKE YOU! JUST OMG I DONT KNOW, LEAVE THE HOUSE! ITS SOO ANNOYING TO HAVE YOU EVERYDAY! YOU KNOW WHAT MOMMY TOLD ME? SHE MIGHT JUST KICK YOU OUT YOU B***H!_

_Me: MONA SHUT UP! GO NOW!_

_Mona then run away._

_I then look into Bona's eyes._

_Me: Bona, if your parents are going to kick you out, I can help you._

_Bona: It's okay, I can deal with this._

_Me: Ok, I trust you._

_Then I grabbed Bona's hand and walked outside. We talked about so many things like we are best friends. I am starting to like this girl more and more... We decided to go to a small boutique. There are all kinds of things in it and we found a pair of rings. They are silver, there is an infinity sign engraved onto the ring.I then buy the rings._

_Me: Here_

_I then hand her the female one._

_Bona: But..._

_Me: No but, we will be best friends forever!_

_Bona: Okay, pinky promise, if we need each other, we just talk to the ring and we then can call each other by mind!_

_Me: You read to much fiction! but this symbolized our friendship is infinity and beyond. _


	3. Chapter 2:Dancing and dancing

_End of Flashback._

Bona's POV:

Another day has passed. Now I am 18 and I am living with Kai's friends Baekhyun and his roomate Chanyeol. My parents and Mona threw me out of the house when I was 15.

_Flashback_

_mom: GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE PIECE OF S**T!_

_dad: YOU ARE UGLY, ANNOYING AND YOU ARE SOOO STUPID!_

_Mona: YEAH! YOU LITTLE SL*T, YOU STOLE MY KAI!_

_Now this is the part i got mad at..._

_me: MONA I NEVER STOLE KAI! IT IS YOU WHO KEPT ON FLIRTING AND ACT WEIRD TOWARDS HIM! NOT MY FAULT THAT HE CHOSE TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME NOT YOU!_

_My mom than slapped my face_

_mom: WE SAW YOU WITH KAI OK? NOW YOU BETTER MOVE OUT OF THE HOUSE BEFORE YOU HURT MY BABY MONA!_

_me: I AM ADOPTED HUH? OH YH NOW I WILL PACK UP AND LEAVE THE HOUSE. HAVE A GOOD LIFE!_

_I then try to run upstairs but somebody grabbed my hand_

_dad: WE BOUGHT YOU THOSE THINGS SO DONT EVEN WORRY ABOUT PACKING! LEAVE NOW!_

_I then grabbed my purse that was on the floor and ran out of the house. I ran aimlessly with tears in my eyes. Then I ran to the dance studio. I walk towards my locker and changed into some dancing clothes._

_I walk into my dance classroom only finding Kai dancing with sweat dripping down his face. I watched him dance. He is 16 now and even more handsome than before. He works very hard everyday and cannot wait until the day that he will go to SM's audition._

_The song ended and he collapsed onto the floor. I clap my hands loudly._

_Kai: Well thank you my lady!_

_Me: Haha, don't call me your lady! We are best friends right?_

_Kai: Yeah... Oh yeah, why are you here? You only come here when you have problems! _

_I burst into tears and hugged him. He pats my back and comforts me. _

_Kai: It's okay, tell me what wrong?_

_Me: *sobs* My parents kicked me out of the house. All I have is the clothes I was wearing and my purse._

_Kai: Do you want to move into my friend's house? They have a spare room. I go there for sleepovers and I sometimes sleep in that room! You should go._

_Me: But I don't know them!_

_Kai: I will introduce you to them! Now Bobo stop crying and dance with me!_

_I laugh at his sentence and scroll down his song list. I picked the song It's War by MBLAQ. AN:It is a pretty current song but whatever!_

_Jeonjaengiya _  
_Geopjaengiya _  
_Neo dugo bwa bwa neo geunyoga tto uljana_  
_Geopjaengiya _

_Nae sarang geondeurin neo neo neo neo _  
_Jeonjaengiya_

_I danced happily to the song and Kai joined in the middle of the song. We finished the song and looked at each other._

_Me: I'm ready, lets go to your friend's house._

_End of flashback._

Now I am living with Baekyeol, these two are literally the most insane people I have ever met in my life. I work at the dance academy as a helper and I go to Seoul Insititute Of Arts with Kai, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. I got full dance schoolarship and so far, my life has been pretty well. Today is the day, Kai is auditioning for SM entertainment.

My alarm started blasting Run Devil Run by Girl's Generation aka my favorite kpop girl group. I jump out of bed and start to dance to the song. I dance my way to the bathroom and brush my teeth while dancing. Then the alarm stops. I then frown and run to my iphone and play the song Gee. I wash my face and pull my hair into a high ponytail. I picked out yoga pants, and a sports bra and put on socks, and running shoes. I run out of my room with my phone and start my morning jogging.

After an hour of jogging and exercising, I run back to the apartment and start to make breakfast. I made English muffins with bacons and eggs. Then I made some coffee. While waiting for the pepermint mocha, I check the calender. Oh my god! Today is the SM audition! But thank god it is in the afternoon. I casually walk into Chanyeol's room with a speaker on and played Oh by girls generation. He jumped out of his bed.

Chanyeol: HEY! I WAS TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!

Me: I DON'T CARE! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!

Chanyeol then walk into his bathroom.

Then I walk into Baekhyun's room. This is going to be easy.

Me: I MADE BACONS!

He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

I chuckled at his speed and walk back into my room. I put on a crop top showing off my belly piercing and put on some short jeans. I grabbed my dance bag and walk into the kitchen. Then there is baekhyun eating the his bacon, chanyeol drooling over the table. I grab my english muffin and poured myself some coffee. I then pour more coffee into my carry on cup and wave goodbye to them.

Me: Bye guys! I am going to the studio!

I walk into my car and drive my way to the dance academy. I run to my locker, change into my dance clothes and walk into the studio. The music is blasting and I can tell it is Kai who is dancing there. But surprisingly there is also Lay.

Me: Hello Kaka and Lay?

Lay: Hey!

Me: Kaka?

Kai: Oh, Lay was here when I came.

Me: Ah okay

I start to stretch and work on my dance routine. The past 4 months was very busy, Kai got a chance to audition for SM. He is trying to do a routine but got stuck. I worked on it with him from days and nights. Today is the day. All of the moves are perfect but not robotic. He has his own flow and he just looks soo hot when he dances. I liked him every since when we were 13. He probably doesn't like me. But whatever, best friends I guess?

Kai: Hello? You there? Bobo?

I guess I was lost in my trail of thoughts

Me: Oh Kai, what's up?

Kai: Nothing! HAHA

Me: Gaud Kaka :D

Kai: Wanna dance with me?

Me: Sure! Perfect your routine again?

Kai: Nah, I can do it backwards now~

Me: Stop showing off

Kai: Seriously, lets do Lucifer?

Me: Sure

We then start to dance and lost ourselves in the world of dancing.

1 hour later...

Kai: Whew, that was fun! Your routine is perfect too!

Me: Yup, lets go back to my apartment and eat

Kai: Ok!

We change out of our dancing clothes and walk to my car.

We hop on and drive back home.

As I open the door, I hear screaming and running.

Me: CHANYEOL! ! GIVE BAEKHYUN HIS EYELINER BACK!

Baekhyun: YEAH CHANYEOL!

Kai chuckles at their childish actions and walk into the kitchen. I follow him and open the fridge.

Me: What should we make? Rice and bulgogi?

Kai: Sure!

2 hours later...

We are all satisfied and now it is 2:30.

Me: Kai, lets go now!

Kai: WAIT!

I walk into my bathroom, check myself out once again. I am wearing a crop top and a skirt with black heels. I let my hair down and curled the end of my hair. I have some smoky eye make up and red lips. I walk outside. Kai is ready too! We then walk outside and drive our way to SM.

20 mins later...

I am seperated from Kai and I am at the girl section. I am next.

"BONA KIM! YOU ARE UP!"

I walk into the door and the lights blind my eyes. I walk into the center of the room. My eyes then popped open. Mona.

Mona: Well hello and you are Bona?

Mona looks prettier than before, I guess she debuted or is getting ready to debut?

Me: Yes

Mona: I see, so Bona, what are you doing for us today? Some piece of crap?

Me: No, I am doing a dance routine

Yuri: Don't be so mean Mona! You guys looks alike? Are you guys twins?

Mona: NO! NO WAY! NONONO! WHY WOULD I BE TWINS WITH THIS W***E?

Yuri: LANGUAGE!

Mona: Sorry Yuri unnie! *puppy eyes*

I almost puked at the conversation. Yuri rolls her eyes and look at me with a smile.

Yuri: You may start

I start to dance my routine, I pretend that Kai is watching me.

After I finish, Yuri and Tiffany start to clap their hands loudly. Mona just rolls her eyes. I walk out of the room and do a celebration dance. I then walk to the boy section and wait for Kai. 2 minutes later, Kai came out. He ran towards me with a smile on his face.

Kai: Guess what! I AM ACCEPTED ON THE SPOT!

Me: OH MY GOD! LETS GO CELEBRATE!

Kai: YES YES YES!

Then we walk to the parking lot. But someone stopped me. Mona.

Me: Kai go to the car first. I can handle this.

Kai: but...

Me: No buts, goo

Mona: Woah there, bossy much?

I roll my eyes.

Mona: Ok so basically Yuri and Tiffany loves you, I hate you so we are sending you to Canada for some training.

Me: Trainee in Canada?

Mona: Yes b***h, now Kai will be here with me *evil grin*, Don't worry he will be just fine. Go to Canada, or no music career for you.

Me: But...

Mona: Go to Canada tonight at 11:30pm or no career?

Mona hand over a plane ticket. I put it in my purse.

Me: Career.

Then I walk towards my car. I turn on the engine and drive home.

Kai: I thought we are celebrating

I fake a smile

Me: I can't today, lemme drive you home

Kai: why?

Me: Well, I have this thing

Kai: Okay then

I drop him and off and gave him a very tight hug. I whisper in my head, I will miss him soo much. I kiss his cheek and drive home.

Kai's POV:

She kissed my cheek! I am left there speechless at her weird actions. What is going on? I walked into my room and try to figure out what is wrong with Bona. I walk around my apartement trying to figure out what is wrong with Bona. What was the conversation about? Why did she not want to celebrate with me? Was Mona at the audition? I feel asleep on my couch. I then woke up by the doorbell. Who would come here at 11 pm? I open the door and I see Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol: Kai, come to our apartement now. You have to see this!

Baekhyun: Kai it is really urgent, it is about Bona.

I then grab my jacket and run downstairs with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. When we arrive at the apartement, I jump out of the car and run upstairs. I arrive at the apartement, Chanyeol opens the door and I run into Bona's room. There is nothing but a letter left on the desk. I open the letter and tears just fall out of my eyes without me controling it.

_**Dear Kaka,**_

_**When you see this, I am probably on the airplane to Canada. Don't do anything silly for me ok? I still want you to have your amazing dance career :) I will miss you a lot and promise me never do anything silly! I will be alright. I wanted to go and celebrate with you, but I am going to Canada and train. I am so selfish Kai. Aways be happy! :) Smile all the time and good luck at SM! Do not damce too much! I taught you how to do some simple cooking so don't starve yourself! Remember to put on a jacket after training during winter! Anyways, be a good trainee. Can't wait to see you debut! Kai hwaighting! I love you bestie! And just forget that I exist because I am selfish and a really bad friend. But I have something to tell you, I like you, not as a friend. Watching you grow up with me and help me out at any possible situation. You found a place for me to stay too! You are handsome and you have a great personality! You will always be at the specially reserved area in my heart.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Bobo**_

Then I find a pile of polorides we took when we were 13 all the way till the one this morning. I then find our infinity ring. I can't stop crying. She wants me to forget her but I can't! Why didn't she tell me earlier? Why? I love her too! More than just a friend, she is my light, she may seem dim but I only reflected her light! She is the one who motivated me, when I got rejected from SM the first time I tried, she grabbed me out of the dark zone and practiced hard with me. She doesn't deserve this! I collapse onto the floor and start to slap myself. Why am I so stupid? Why did I let her go? Why? Why? Why?

**Wow, 1 chapter done! Hope you guys like it! If there is any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes I apologize! Remember vote and comment please :) **


End file.
